


Crackle Of Fire On Your Skin

by Anonymous



Series: Omega Cor [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Clarus Amicitia, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Cor Leonis, Pregnancy Scares, Self-Lubrication, Underage Rape/Non-con, Young Clarus Amicitia, Young Cor Leonis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cor enters heat at the wrong time - but isn't entering heat at all a bad time?If only he was strong enough to win this fight.





	Crackle Of Fire On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm sorry.

Cor opened his eyes.

He blinked up at the ceiling of his tent, wondering exactly what woke him up. In the dim light he could see the shapes of Regis and Clarus. Regis had flung his arms out everywhere, ungainly in sleep like he always was, and Clarus was off to Regis’ other side, snoring softly. Cor shut his eyes again, ready to try and fall asleep but the feeling of slick trickling out of him caused him to open his eyes again.

He sniffed the air and smelt himself, an omega just entering heat. It saturated the air in the tent.

Cor sat up, leaning on one arm as he rubbed his forehead. He wished he had his suppressants, but since Wesk had been complaining about how little Gil they had - Cor thought he might wait awhile before asking. That they might take some hunts and because of that, have more Gil.

None of them expected the mess that had happened, so Cor had to go without the suppressants for longer than he thought. And now, it was obvious it had been too long, if the flush he could feel on his cheeks said anything.

Cor wiggled out of his sleeping bag, and climbed out of the tent into the night. It wasn’t that late - it could even be classified as early morning if he had to say it. The glow of the haven illuminated the campsite. He walked over to one of the chairs and sat heavily in it, sighing.

He heard the sounds of daemons in the distance.

“Cor?”

He turned at the sound of his name, his eyes catching the site of Clarus clambering out of the tent. Something wasn't right about the way the man moved, but Cor only put it up to tiredness.

“Clarus.” He replied.

“Are you alright? I heard you get up.”

“Yes.” He didn't elaborate.

As Clarus walked closer Cor’s eyes picked up more details. He saw the flush high on Clarus’ face and the dark, hazy eyes.

Not only was the man heat drunk, Cor could smell that he was going into rut, too.

He was glad that the wind wouldn't allow Clarus to smell the scent of his heat, but it was his fault that he was heat drunk anyway. The hours when Cor was asleep must have been enough for the hormones to take an effect - maybe Cor was the reason he was in rut at all. Cor shifted in his seat as he felt a little more slick drip out.

“Just - go away.” Cor told him.

He could see Clarus frown at him, mouth opened to talk as Clarus kept walking forward.

His eyebrows shot up his face, and his eyes were lidded. “You’re in heat?” He asked, voice hushed.

Who else could it have been, seeing that he was the only omega on his trip? Cor nodded sharply, pressing himself to the back of the chair while trying to make it look like he wasn't.

Clarus kept walking forward, and Cor even dropped into a growl but the man didn't stop.

Cor stood up, ready to move away from him, but Clarus’ hand shot out and grabbed Cor’s wrist. Cor snarled at him.

“Back the fuck up,” he ordered. The scent of alpha curled around him.

Clarus went to capture his other wrist and Cor hit it away, trying to walk backwards - trying to escape the alpha’s hold. Clarus tugged on his arm, and Cor stepped wrongly. His ankle twisted and he felt his stomach drop as he fell onto his back. Clarus let go of his wrist.

He stared up at Clarus and quickly tried to scramble back, but he was too late and the other man had already dived for him. Cor gasped as the alpha landed on top of him. He wiggled, trying to get free as the smell of the rut overwhelmed him. He could feel his own slick trickling out, even faster, encouraged by the rut and the alpha.

Clarus purred, low in his throat, as he tried to make the omega - because that's what he was to Clarus right now, the ‘omega’ - underneath him to relax. To Cor’s shame he let out his own sound, a high pitched whine of a distressed omega.

Clarus must have thought it was because of the heat, as he grounded his cock against Cor’s thigh. And Cor - Cor froze.

It was awful how much he didn't want it, didn't want his friend to mate him in anyway, but his body did. Frissions of warmth ran through him at that sexual touch and he felt his own cock respond a little. The sharp tang of terrified omega filled the air around him.

Clarus pressed his face into Cor’s neck and mouthed the bonding gland he had. It was enough to force his body to relax into Clarus and Cor squeezed his eyes shut. His pants were almost soaked through with slick now, and nothing stopped Clarus from moving him until the older man was leaning in between his thighs.

He felt the press of Clarus’ cock near his, and he wrapped his arms around his face, trying to shut this out.

Clarus pawed at his pants, dragging them down until he was exposed to the air. The slight breeze was enough to cause him to shiver as it hit the slick covering his inner thighs. He heard Clarus fiddle with his own clothing.

Above everything else, he felt the press of the bare cock on his thighs.

Cor tried to kick him then, but Clarus just grabbed his knee and pressed it to the ground in a way that spread his legs like a good omega. He felt so exposed.

He felt the press of the cock at his entrance and he sobbed into his arms. It felt so big and he didn't want it, no matter what his heat said.

Cor choked out, “stop.” But all that happened was Cor’s traitorous body betraying him by letting the head of the cock inside.

He was loose with the heat, but not that loose, and it was just too big. He felt the cock spread him open and he tried to get away, but Clarus’ hand on his waist didn't let him. Bit by bit the cock was forced into him, making his body take it, and it just was too much. Cor whined again, high and pained.

Finally, _finally,_ Clarus stopped and Cor lay still, wrung out and tired. Clarus mouthed his bonding gland again and started dragging his cock from Cor’s body. Cor arched as it pressed against something, causing a flash of pleasure.

Of course it wasn't over yet, and Clarus began pushing it back in, a little faster than before.

Was this how Cor was going to die? Fucked nearby a campsite by one of his best friends?

There was a hand holding him open, spreading him wide. A cock forcing his body open, a mouth licking at his sensitive bonding glands. Was he going to end up being mated at the end of this? Was Clarus going to try and make him his omega, was this going to happen again?

Clarus fucked him hard and deep and he felt the man press against him. He smelt the alpha’s sweat, the rut, the arousal. He gasped at every thrust, swallowing down the noises of pain he really wanted to make - he didn't want anyone walking out and seeing him being so weak.

These moments were being burnt into his brain, and he knew that he wouldn't _ever_ forget this pain, even if it healed. _If_.

So he noticed when the cock seemed to be thicker and his eyes opened wide when he figured out why.

Clarus was trying to knot him.

Cor quickly moved, trying to shove Clarus away with his arms. He could see the flush of sex in Clarus’ face, and he never wanted to know what he looked like. He wondered if he looked the same, if Clarus thought he was attractive with the smell of heat and sex around him.

Clarus just groaned and held him tighter, Cor’s fighting doing nothing. He finally let go of his leg only to wrap his arms around Cor’s body and thrust into him quickly.

Cor felt the knot every time it entered him, and each time it tugged a little more. Clarus gasped into his neck and shoved his cock in, one, two, three, times. The next time, as Clarus tried to tug it out, Cor’s body didn't release it.

It was easy to feel every little bit of the knot, it was trapped inside of him and now Clarus couldn't take his cock out until it had gone down. Cor felt exposed and used, and he looked up at the sky as Clarus grinded against him.

Finally, _finally_ , Clarus moaned against his neck and Cor felt the cock inside him pulse. There was a rush of heat and wetness and he remembered, with utter horror, that there was a high chance that Clarus could knock him up. That he could fill him with child, and then Regis would kick him off the trip, wouldn't he?

Nobody would want Cor here if he was a distraction to Clarus - if he was pregnant - or they just didn't want the chance of heats.

Cor flinched when Clarus nipped at his bonding gland but the man didn't break the skin, and Cor relaxed as much as he could when he realised he wasn't going to be bonded that day.

He listened to Clarus purr, sated and happy, laying on top of him. He moved one hand to gently touch his stomach, praying to the Gods for the seed not to take.

Later, when Cor heard the sounds of Wesk just starting to get up he managed to pull his body away from the cock. There was a quiet popping noise and he cringed. It didn't stop him from quickly tugging his pants back on. He quickly sprinted to the edge of the haven, and didn't stop. He just wanted to get away - and they were likely going to kick him out, anyway, so what was the point in staying?

* * *

 

“Cor,” Regis spoke to him ever so gently and if he wasn't his Prince, Cor would have snarled at him. “It's alright, my dear.”

Cor shifted, wedging himself further into the gap.

Regis kept the encouraging smile on his face. “How about you take his potion to make yourself feel better?” He held it out.

Cor carefully took it from him, but Regis didn't even try to grab him and drag him out of his hiding space. It was a little embarrassing that Cor didn't even think of it earlier, but taking the potion did make him feel better.

“Do you want to go back to the haven with me? Have some food and water?” There was a pause, “Clarus isn't there, I promise.”

Cor thought about it. And he - he wanted to. He really did. He nodded.

Regis’ smile turned relieved, and he held out a hand for Cor to take. Cor took it, and didn't protest as Regis wrapped a blanket around him.

Cor held Regis’ hand as they walked back to the haven. He got the promised, food, water, emergency contraception that Wesk somehow had.

He never ran out of suppressants again, and shared the tent with Regis and Weskham instead.

He got along with Clarus again, eventually.

And Regis never blamed him for the trouble that he caused. Even if it made things difficult.


End file.
